


Having my baby, what a lovely way of saying how much you love me.

by FicNess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicNess/pseuds/FicNess
Summary: "Can you write something where Louis has a pregnancy kink? like he loves to be pregnant with Harry's child, thanks"





	

Louis looked around the open plan first floor of the house he shared with Harry, smiling at the mess around him. A pair of very loud boy twins aged 7 were playing on the Xbox, a quiet 6 year old girl was reading a book in the corner whilst curled up on a bean bag. Another pair of twins, this time girls and 4, were playing with some dolls on the floor and their two year old boy was crawling around and building a wall of some sort with wooden blocks.

He loved his ever-expanding family and everything that came with it. Mess, noise, a bigger house, a bigger car, time out from One Direction to raise the kids, no more wild parties, baby clothes, bottles, paternity clothes, small furniture, Lego which hurt like a bitch to step on …

All of it was so, so worth it.

But his favorite part of growing his family - apart from holding that tiny new life after hours of labor? Being pregnant. He had wanted each and every child and with each one he’d loved watching his belly grow, feeling the first flutters and then stronger movements. The babies hiccups that had made his belly jump had made him so happy and the curves that pregnancy gave him made him feel beautiful.

When he was pregnant he couldn’t show off his new body enough.

Harry also loved pregnant Louis. He loved watching him swell with life, watching him positively glow. Each time they decided they wanted another baby to love and cherish, to add to the already huge amount of love the house already contained, he was ecstatic. Not only for the baby but for the body Louis gained and also the pure amount of sex he demanded.

Although they would NEVER have a baby just for that reason, they both definitely had a pregnancy kink. Being pregnant and the new body it have him made his SO horny.

He smiled to himself and went in to the kitchen where Harry was cooking tea, a massive job now there were so many of them. He wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his neck and rubbing his body against him.

“Why hello,” Harry leant back in to him, still chopping carrots. “To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?”

Louis grinned and bit the side of Harry’s neck then littered it with kisses. “Was watching the kids. Reece is becoming so independent.” He began to suck a bruise in to Harry’s neck as Harry shuddered beneath him.

“Yeah?”

Louis released Harry’s neck from his mouth, making a pleasing popping sound. He admired his handiwork then slipped his finger under Harry’s t-shirt. “Hmmm. He can walk, he can entertain himself, he’s started tonsure the potty, attempts to dress himself … He’s not a baby any more.”

Harry looked up at the children in the lounge area of the room. “Yeah, he is.” He put the knife he was using down and lent further back into Louis’ arms. “He’s doing really well.” He turned around and wrapped Louis up, nuzzling their noses together.

“I was thinking …” Louis whispered.

“Oh were you now? Sounds dangerous.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Don’t be a dick.”

“Sorry, but you’re so cute when you’re angry.”

“Anyway,” Louis tried to put a serious expression on his face. “I was thinking that … Maybe it’s time to, you know, have another?”

Harry grinned and let out a sharp breath, squeezing Louis’ hips tightly. “Yeah?”

Louis nodded. “Yeah.”

“Fuck Lou.”

“That’s what we need to do, yep.”

Harry let out a bark of laughter then smothered Louis’ lips with his own. Grinning a little too widely to make the kiss comfortable. “Really?” He whispered, his lips still touching Louis as he spoke.

“Really.”

“When?”

Louis pulled himself away from  
Harry and started to walk away, making sure to wiggle his ass as he went. He turned around and threw Harry ‘the look’ over his shoulder.

“Tonight. Kids are going to bed early.”

Harry swallowed hard and nodded. He couldn’t wait to see Louis all round and pregnant again.


End file.
